His Guardian
by tiffnyboo
Summary: Akito and his Guardian have been together since they were eight. She's protected him and looked out for him, but over the years she starts to have feelings for some of the other Sohmas. What will Akito do to her when he finds out? Hatori/OC Akito/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any song lyrics that are mentioned in the story. I only own the members of the Tamura Family :)

*I hope you like the chapter and continue to read the rest*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1- Old Memories<span>

I sit outside under my favorite tree in the backyard of my family's estate with my eyes closed. It was almost the end of fall and the leaves were falling off around me. It reminds me of when I was a kid...

_~Flashback~_

_I was playing outside with my sister Yukiko and brother Kurai under the tree when our mother came outside to get us. This is a big day for my family. All of the children would pick a master because the people in our family are guardians. We all pick someone to bond with and protect them for life and after. I was so excited I jump up and follow her into our house. My father was the head of the family so everyone gathered around in our front yard. I stood in the front with Yukiko and Kurai anxiously waiting to hear what he'll say._

_"Today some of the children in this family will find a master to protect from today on." His voice was loud so everyone could hear. "The first to pick will be my own children Yukiko, Kurai, and Mizuki." He continued and everyone's eyes turned to us._

_After a couple of minutes our future masters arrive. They are all kids from wealthy families, or families that just wanted their kids to be protected and to have a friend that will always be there. My parents called the three of us over to pick our masters first. There was line in front of us with kids of different ages with their parents. My dad of course was the first to speak._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Sohma your child may be the first to pick his guardian." He says looking over at an older man around thirty with his wife and their son. The father looked nice but the mother not so much and their son looked around the same age as me. He walked in front of his parents and looked at the three at us carefully._

_"How are they going to protect me? What makes them so special?" He asks. I wasn't a bad thing to ask but the way he asked it made him seem like a brat._

_My dad spoke up, "They transform into animals that can protect you. As they grow up their animal form also gets bigger so keep in mind that they will not be this size forever." He state calmly while looking down at the boy, then looks over at us. "Please show him your animal forms." He says kindly._

_Yukiko being oldest went first and turned into a snow leopard cub, then Kurai turned into a mountain lion cub, and I was the last to change. My animal was a black wolf. My eyes changed from the normal brown to yellow. After we were done the Sohma's son, Akito was his name, walks over to me and looks at me cautiously. I know if I was him I would be scared too. We were small but bigger that what the original size that the baby animals would be. Instead of being scared he reaches his hand out and pets the top of my hand. I hated when people did that but when he touched me it was different. I smile and jump on top of him and begin to nuzzle his face. He starts laughing and I became happier. Being near him now made me so happy and I didn't want the feeling to go away. It felt like I now knew why we were guardians, it made us happy and our owners._

_"I think we know who he wants to be his guardian." Akito's father laughs. My dad kneels down to our level with a smile on his face._

_"Do you want to be Akito's guardian?" He asks and I nod my head feeling like I have never been this sure about anything before. "And do you want to be Mizuki's master?" He looks at Akito with a more serious expression._

_"Yes." Was his answer rand he wraps his arms around my soft mane and I lick his face. I was hesitant to turn back cause I've haven't had this much fun in my animal form in awhile but I had to ask my dad a question. I turn back to normal form scaring Akito causing him to let go of me._

_"What do we do now?" I ask my parents getting up to stand by my new owner._

_"You can stay with us for a week or two so you guys can see if this will work out of not." Mr. Sohma answers._

_"Then when you return you and everyone else will become bonded to your new masters at the ceremony." My dad finishes._

_"So you should go and pack some clothes to take with you so you can come home with us today." Mr. Sohma says cheerfully._

_"Can I go with her?" Akito asks now standing next to me._

_"If she wants you to." His father answers and he looks at me waiting for my answer. I nod and his face lit up. He grabs my hand and we walk into the house and to my room._

_I walk over to the closet in my room and grab a small suitcase and start putting some clothes in it. As I did this Akito sits on my bed and made himself comfortable. I turn slightly and glance at him from the corner of my eyes. He's looking at me and I quickly turn around embarrassed._

_"So, what's it like at your house?" I ask trying to act normally._

_"It's big, we live on an estate with the rest of the Sohma family." I smile, it's just like here but with his family._

_"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." I yell excited and he smiles back._

_When I finish packing we leave my room and head to the front of my house. When we get back Yukiko and Kurai have already picked their new owners. Yukiko's master is a quiet girl a year or two younger that her and Kurai's master is a boy the same age as him with curly blonde hair. I pass by them playing with their new friends and stop in front of my parents. I say goodbye to my mother and father then follow the Sohma's to their car. I hop into the back seat with Akito and he once again takes my hand and holds it in his. His father looks at us from the rear-view mirror and smiles causing me to blush a little._

_When we finally arrive at the Sohma's estate I smile excitedly and got out of the car. After we walk past the gates I see a bunch of children playing and adults hanging around and talking. It seemed like a nice place and the family also seemed nice._

_"Akito can you please show Mizuki around, your mother and I have something to do." His father says and walks away with his wife._ _Akito leads me around the estate with my hand still in his. _

_My hand slips out of his as I stop to look at the three boys playing. Well two were and the other one was sitting under a tree watching them. I stand there for several more minutes until the one under the tree notices me. He looks at me with a small smile then walks over to me._

_"Are you lost?" He asks and I shake my head no. The boy in front of me was around ten or eleven and had black hair and beautiful green eyes._

_"I'm here with Akito." I tell him, looking right into his eyes._

_"Then why isn't he with you?" He asks causing me to look around for Akito. Great, I had lost him and I haven't even been here for 15 minutes. "What's your name?" He continues and I focus my attention back to him._

_"Mizuki Tamura. What's yours?" I ask wanting to know more about him._

_"Hatori Sohma." He tells me but then I start to feel a tight grip around my hand and I look over to see Akito._

_"Why did you leave my side Mizuki?" He asks but I wasn't really paying attention and he tightens his grip even more on my hand making me to wince in pain._

_"I wanted to meet some of the people in your family. They are related to you right?" I say and he loosened his grip allowing me to relax my hand a bit._

_"Yes they are my cousins. I'll introduce you all another time." Akito says dragging me away from Hatori and the two other boys._

_~End of Flashback~_

I open my eyes and frown.

It has been a week since I left Akito and Sohma House. It's almost time for me to go back because I know how mad gets when I leave for such a long period of time. He'll yell and tell me the next time I do it I'll be punished, but it never really happens when I do.

But the reason why I ran away this time is different from the others. This time he has hurt some I care about, but probably shouldn't. He injured Hatori right in front of me and I didn't do anything to stop him or help Hatori, I just watched it all happen.

I walk to my room with tears in my eyes but they didn't fall until I made sure the door was locked. The only time cry I have noticed is if it has something to do with the Sohma family. I lie down in bed and whip the tears from my eyes.

I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep with regret building up in my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any song lyrics that are mentioned in the story. I only own the members of the Tamura Family

*I hope you read and review. And if anyone wants to know the lyrics used in this chapter are from the song Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- The Return to Sohma House<span>

I get ready the next morning and reluctantly decide to go to the main house. It has been exactly a week today since I left and Akito hasn't tried to contact me. I leave my family's house around seven while everyone is still asleep and get into my car.

I think I'll stop at Shigure's house first before I go see Akito. I don't want to go there just yet and maybe he can fill me in on the things I missed this past week. As I pull out of the estate I plug my ipod into the radio and turn the volume up loud enough to drown out everything else.

"I'm not strong enough to stay away. Can't run from you, I'd just run back to you. Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame. You say my name, but it's not the same." I sing out loud. I laugh a little because it reminds me of how Akito and I are together. I can leave, but I will always want to come back.

After ten minutes of driving I park in front of Shigure's house. I get out of the car and walk up to the door. Before I could knock the door opens and Shigure appears in front of me.

"It's good to see you Mizuki. We were hoping you would come here." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house.

"What do you mean we?" I asked confused because only him and Yuki lived here, and I'm pretty sure Yuki doesn't care.

"Ayame and Hatori are also here. We were all very worried about you, especially Hari." He whispers the last part to me and I roll my eyes. We walk into the eating area where Hatori and Ayame are sitting at the table. Ayame's eyes widen when he sees me and he jumps up. I also notice the band-aid that had been over Hatori's eye the last time I seen him was now gone.

"Mizuki it's been so long. You look so pretty, what do you think Hatori?" Ayame says in a sing song voice and looks at Hatori.

"I brought you a bag that Akito has packed for you. He said you are to stay here for a couple of days." Hatori says ignoring Ayame's question. I look over at a small suitcase and look back at Hatori. "He said there are enough clothes to stay for at least three days." He continues.

'I don't want to stay here with Shigure for three days. I'll probably end up committing a serious crime if I do. And why does Akito want me to stay here? Is he doing something he doesn't want me to know about?' I think to myself.

"I would love it if you stayed here. You never visit Mizu-chan!" Shigure says. I turn around and he's right there, which causes me to jump back and glare at him.

"Don't call me that. I hated when you use to call that when we were young what makes you think I want you to call me that now."

"Aww why do you have to be so mean to me. I bet you don't treat Akito this way." He says teasing me, but I frown at what he said about Akito and walk over to the small suitcase.

"Did Akito say why he wanted me to stay here." I ask Hatori and he shakes his head no. I sit down at the table with the rest of them still confused on what to do.

"So what have you been doing the past week Mizuki? Do you have a boyfriend that you've been seeing?" Ayame asks and finally pauses to let me answer.

"No, I've been working most of the week or at home with my family."

"What is your job?" Shigure asks sitting across from me.

"I'm a Medical Examiner."

"That's very interesting." Shigure says while stretching his arms and letting out a yawn. "I sure am hungry. Sorry I can't offer anything to you guys because whenever Yuki tries to cook he burns the food."

"Where is Yuki?" I ask.

"He went to school early because he didn't want to be around Ayame." Shigure answers and causes Ayame to put his head down on the table.

"My brother hates me." He mumbles and I feel kind of bad for him. I don't know what I'd do if my siblings hated me or didn't want to be around me.

"Why don't I go to the store and get some food for lunch later." I get up and pull my keys out my pocket.

"That's a great idea Mizu-chan. We'll be here when you get back." Shigure says leading me to the door and closes it once I'm out of the house.

'Well that was odd, but at least I'm not around those weirdoes anymore. I can't believe Akito packed me a bag. I guess he doesn't want me to come by anytime soon. Maybe I should go over to see if everything's ok.' I say to myself and get in my car.

I speed over to the main house almost getting into several accidents because of my recklessness. I pull across the street from the gates to the estate, jump out of the car, and run across while there were no other cars around. I open the big gates and head over to Akito's house. Hopefully it wasn't too early, it's was still only 8:30.

I make it to the front door of his house and run down the hallway trying to find his room. I'm surprised no one else has noticed me. I look ahead and see Kureno walk out of Akito's room. He our eyes meet as he walks over to me.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He says with a smile.

"Why were you in Akito's room?"

"I thought s- _he_ would be lonely without you here so I was keeping him company." He says, his smile still on his face. I frown and look down at the floor.

"Well I'm here now." I say and walk past him to the door of Akito's room.

"See you later." Kureno waves goodbye to me and walks away. I watch him until he turns the corner and disappears from my sight. I turn around and place my hand on the door getting ready to open it. 'Maybe I should have waited three days to come back.' I think to myself and slowly start to open it.

"I thought you were coming back later Kureno?" I hear Akito ask but he doesn't bother to turn around. A sudden wave a jealousy hits me and I think of an idea.

"Well you thought wrong Akito-sama." I say in a low voice walking up behind him.

"I'm tired can we do this later?" He asks leaning his back against my chest. I didn't know he acted like this with Kureno let alone any other guy. He was also very light weight. He suddenly turns around quickly to face me.

"So your too busy to be with your favorite person?" I say looking at him in the eyes trying not to laugh. He wasn't amused, instead his eyes were angry.

"Who let you in here?" He pushes me away almost making me fall over.

"I didn't know I needed permission to come here."

"I thought it was clear that you were to stay at Shigure's house." He asks in a loud angry tone. He's never gotten this angry at me before.

"Why do you want me to stay there?" I ask walking past him and take a seat in a chair.

"I'm going to be very busy with family issues and Shigure was talking about how he never sees you anymore." He says walking to the opposite side of the room. "If that's all you came here for then you can leave. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"I'm sorry Akito, but I have one more question to ask." I say in a quiet tone and he turns around to look at me.

"What is it Mizuki?" He asks calming down a little.

"What were you doing with Kureno-san? I ask looking at him and the angry that was in his eyes came back.

"That is none of our business!"

"Yes it is." I tell him simply and get up to stand closer to him.

"You're jealous Mizuki." Akito says with a smirk on his face.

"No I'm not. Why would I be?"

"Cause I know you have feelings for me."

"Well yeah, because your my childhood friend and I'm your protector."

"You shouldn't lie to yourself Mizuki." He says and walks out of the room. I stood there from another five minutes trying to think of what he meant. Of course I liked him, but sometimes I he made me wish I was someone else's Guardian.

I run out of the house remembering the real reason why I left Shigure's. I pull into the parking lot of the food store and quickly go in to get food that should last for the next couple days. When I make it back to Shigure's it was 10:30, still not late enough to make lunch. As I walk up to the door again Shigure opens it before I could.

"That took a long time Mizu-chan. Did you get lost?"

"No it was just really busy at the store." I lie walking in and put the groceries on the table. "I'll make miso soup to eat." I pull out all the ingredients for the soup and take them to the kitchen. As I start to make the soup I hear Ayame and Shigure talking with Hatori about us when we were young and I knew these next three days would be very long.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any song lyrics that are mentioned in the story. I only own the members of the Tamura Family

*Have you notice those hints in the last chapter about Akito? They'll be important for future chapters, I promise ^_^*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3- When Dreams Become Nightmares<span>

After I made lunch and dinner Shigure said I could take a bath. I get in and soak in the tube for a long time. When I get out I grab my towel to my towel and dry off. I go to reach over to the counter to get my pajamas but they weren't there.

'I must have forgotten them in my suitcase.' I think and wrap the towel around me before stuck my head out the door. I can hear Shigure and Ayame in the living room talking and Hatori was probably in one of the other guest bedrooms. I run quickly across the hallway to the room Shigure gave me without being seen.

I shut the door quietly behind me then begin looked around for my suitcase but it wasn't in my room. I remember bringing it in here. I poke my head out the door again and listen.

"Come here Hatori." Shigure yells from the living room. I see Hatori walk out of his room and to the living room, but he doesn't notice me. "Will you go give Mizu-chan her suitcase?"

"Didn't she take that in her room earlier?" He asks and my face becomes red. He took my suitcase!

"Yes but I wanted to see what kind of things Akito packed in here for her." Shigure answers.

"Fine, but don't do it again." Hatori says and I hear him walk my way. I pull my head back into the room and close the door, but I keep leaning against it. I hear his footsteps coming closer and closer to the room until he knocks on the door. I open it after a couple of seconds. He looks down at me with only my towel covering me.

"Here's your suitcase." He says avoiding eye contact.

"Oh thanks." I say taking the suitcase from him. I put on my bed and when I turn around to the doorway Hatori's already gone. I sigh as I walk over to the door and close it.

I grab some pajamas out of the suitcase, put them on, and get into bed. I throw the covers over my head letting the calm darkness consume me. When I close my eyes I hear what Akito said to me earlier.

_"Your jealous Mizuki. I know you have feelings for me. You shouldn't lie to yourself."_

He's my best friend and I don't know what I did to make him say that. Should I start to act different now around him or totally ignore what he had said. I just don't want to give him the wrong idea. Akito's voice faded from my mind as I finally fall asleep.

_~Dream~_

_I walk down the hallway to Akito's room and I see Kureno being kicked out._

_"Don't ever set foot in here again!" I hear Akito scream to him and shut the door. Kureno walks the other way not noticing me and I smirk to myself. I run to Akito's room and open the quietly looking around for him. I see him sitting in a chair in the corner of his dark room._

_"Are you okay?" I ask walking over to him._

_"You're not doing a good job at keeping your promise." He says quietly._

_"And what promise is that?"_

_"That you would keep me from getting hurt!" He yells jumping out of his chair._

_"I'm sorry Akito-sama. I'll do anything to make it up to you_._" I say wanting to help him in any way I could. He walks over to me and smirks. He brushes his hand against my cheek and puts his lips to my ears._

_"Never leave this room again. You will become my permanent pet." He whispers and pulls something out of his pocket. He hooks it around my neck and laughs. "It suits you well Mizuki. It brings out your inner animal."_

_I touch the collar gently, there was a little box on the front of it. Akito looks over at me and smiles, "It one of those shook collars. If you leave this room it will give you a very painful jolt of electricity." _

_I start to panic and try to take it off. I notice Akito go over to a draw and grab a remote out. He presses one of the buttons on it and a surge of electricity runs through my neck and to the rest of my body. I struggle to get the collar off but the pain was too much and I fall to my knees._

_"S-stop Akito, please." I beg._

_"Why should I, you are my property and I can do whatever I want to you." He says with a cruel look on his face._

_"I'm sorry Akito. Please stop!" I yell but the pain doesn't subside. He walks over to me and kicks me in the side. I yelp out in pain and roll over on the floor trying to get away. He kicks me again and again until I start to cough up blood._

_"Oh have you had enough Mizuki. Get up!" He kicks me again. The pain and hurting starts to turn into anger as he teases me._

_"That's enough!" I growl and transform into my guardian form. I get up from the ground and start to walk over to Akito. My animal form towers over him and I look down at him. My yellow eyes meet his grayish teal ones._

_"You wouldn't hurt me Mizuki." He says fearful._

_"You've gone too far. The only way to break our bond as guardian and master is if one of us to kills the other." I say and get ready to attack him. He starts to run away but I pounce on top of him. He squirms under me and I smirk. I place my paw on his chest and push down hard letting my claws dig into his skin._

_"I- I can't breathe." He whispers. "Stop Mizuki. I'm sorry!" He pleads but I don't listen. I'm too far gone and the angers taking control._

_"It's too late. This will be the last time you will ever speak." I say and swipe my other paw over his neck leaving four large gashes. Akito's breathing stops completely and I get off of him. I change back to my human form and see the large puddle of blood around his body. I look down at him his eyes still open but the fear is gone. I sit down in his blood next to his body and pull him into my arms._

_"There was no other way." I whisper not feeling anything anymore. I run my hand over his eyes closing them shut. The knock on the door startles me and I tell the person to come in not caring about what happens to me anymore. Hatori walks in with his suitcase, his eyes widen and he drops the bag._

_"What happen, what did you do?" He asks walking over to me._

_"I killed him." I respond, my voice dry and bitter. I look up at him with a smile, "He got what was coming."_

_~End Dream~_

I wake up with a big headache and tear stains were on the pillow. I sat in bed quietly trying to find an explanation for my dream. Was I really jealous of Kureno because he's becoming more closer to Akito than me. Will I ever I hate Akito that much I'd kill him out of anger and break our bond?

I look down at the tattoo on my fore-arm of Akito's name. I don't think I can ever kill him nor do I want to. But after the dream I felt dull and uncaring. I didn't feel bad for dreaming about those terrible things and I didn't regret having the dream. Was I really as sick and twisted in real life as I was in my dream?

I get out of bed and get dressed quickly. I plan on going back to the main house again and talk to Akito. I brush the knots out of my hair, grabbed my keys, and ran to the door. I ran past Ayame, Shigure and Hatori and out the door.

"Where are you going Mizu-chan?" Shigure yells from the doorway.

"My house, I'll be back in a couple hours." I tell them. It wasn't a complete lie because I'll probably go there after I see Akito.

I finally pull up to the main house after fifteen minutes of driving and get out of my car. I run through the estate and to Akito's room.

I walk in without knocking and see something I probably should have and wish I never did. I get out quickly without them noticing and I keep running until I'm out of Akito's house. I walk through the estate and to the gate, trying to get to my car before I started to cry. I now understood why Akito wanted me to stay at Shigure's house.

"Mizuki-san! Mizuki-san!" I hear a familiar voice call me. I turn around and see Momiji and Haru walking over to me.

"Hi Haru, hey Momiji." I say giving them a fake smile.

"Is something wrong?" Momiji asks looking at my eyes.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, I'll see to you guys later." I say pulling the gates open and cross the street to my car. I wave to them one last time before I get into the car and drive to my next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any song lyrics that are mentioned in the story. I only own the members of the Tamura Family. I'm really sorry for not updating the story for so long I hope you'll all forgive me. And thank you so much for the reviews and for following the story so far, I promise to start updating more often for you guys.

*To change it up instead of Mizuki's POV this chapters will be Akito's*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4- Let's Play a Game Together<span>

I look at Kureno as he gets out of bed and beings to put his clothes back on. When he's finished getting his pant on he looks back at me with his mouth open about to say something.

"When are you going to let Mizuki come back?" He whispers almost afraid to ask it.

"Why are you worrying about her?"

"I heard the way you were talking to her when she came back the other day. Why do you treat like that?" He asks while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Because it pisses me off when she runs away from here then comes back a week later thinking I won't be mad at her."

"Did you ever think that she runs away because of something you did? Maybe she leaves so she doesn't get too angry with you and do something she will regret later. I think she's still trying to look out for you even when she's not physically here by your side." I stare at him silently not sure what I should say now.

"Why are you thinking so much about it?"

"Because I want to figure out just how much she really means to you. Sometimes I think your more than just friends."

"We are." I answer and his eyes widen.

"Then what is she to you?" He asks and I smile.

"It's a secret."

"But..."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I cut him off while warning him to stop.

"I understand. Then I guess I'll leave now." He says walking out the door then closes it behind him. I close my eyes laying my head back down onto the pillow. It was funny to see how jealous Kureno was of Mizuki and also know that she was jealous of him. It should be fun to see how everything goes between them when Mizuki returns tomorrow.

...

I woke up in my dimly lit room with only a single ray of sunlight showing through the curtains. I get up out of bed and get dressed expecting Mizuki to come in soon. The usual routine for the day is I get out of bed and get dressed then Mizuki will leave her room and come here to keep me company for the rest of the day.

I remember when we were younger Mizuki would always want to play games with me and the rest of my cousins. I smile to myself as I remember her favorite game was hide and seek. She was good at finding people but she was better at hiding, then and now she has always been good at hiding from others.

_~Flashback~_

_"Come and play with us Akito." Mizuki calls to me from outside my window._

_"You know Akito is fragile Mizuki. We don't want him to get hurt." Hatori tells her but she keeps smiling._

_"It'll be ok because I'll be there for Akito. So let's all play together." She begins to run off to where Shigure, Ayame and the others were but stops when she notices that I'm still sitting on the other side of the window. She turns and looks at me. She smiles but her face looked more serious. "I promise nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."_

_Hatori is also looking at Mizuki with a slight smile on his face but she doesn't notice because she's only paying attention to me. Just this little thing was enough to make me happy. Someone who wasn't related or family was paying more attention to me because they wanted to not because the curse made them._

_I had finally made my way outside to where Mizuki and the others were waiting for me._

_"Now that Akito's here we can finally play." Shigure says._

_"Let's play hide and seek then." Ayame adds._

_"Who should be it?" Mizuki asks._

_"Hari will be it." Shigure smiles pointing at Hatori._

_"I think I'll just watch from over there."_

_"No you have to play." Ayame wines._

_"Yeah it's better when more people play." Mizuki says causing Hatori to look at her again but this time she looks back at him._

_"Well then if Hatori's it then let's go and find a place to hide Mizuki." I say grabbing onto her hand to get her attention._

_"All right then Hari. Close your eyes and count to thirty." Ayame says and Hatori does._

_"One, two, three..." He begins to count and everyone runs away to find a place to hide._

_"Come on let's go." Mizuki whispers and pulls me along quietly. She leads me behind a bush them makes sure Hatori's still counting before we continue. "This will be quicker. Get onto my back." She says and kneels on the ground._

_"Wouldn't this be considered cheating?"_

_"No it's just having an advantage. It'll be ok as long as no one sees. So hold on tight" She says as I get onto her back and she transforms into her animal form. I feel the soft black fur in my hands and see her yellow eyes looking back at me to make sure I was ready before she continued._

_She takes off and runs fast but quietly all the way to the other side of the estate. She turns the corner and continues to run without anyone seeing us. She finally stops when we make it the garden of someone else's house. She takes me over to a bush that was right next to the side of the house and sits down. I slide off of her and sit next to her but she doesn't change back. Instead she curls up next to me and rests her head in my lap then closes her eyes._

_"I'm sleepy now from all that running."_

_"You didn't have to do that you know." I say making her look up at me, her yellow eyes gleaming._

_"But wasn't it more fun and I also found a really good hiding place."_

_"You don't always hide here?"_

_"Of course not. Then people will always know where to find me and that no fun."_

_"I see. Would you ever hide from me somewhere I couldn't find you?"_

_"Isn't the point of hiding so no one will find you?" She asks and I just look down at my hands. She rests her head on the ground. "If it will make you happy, I promise to hide in places where only you know where to find me."_

_"But like you said that defeats the purpose of hiding at all, so what's the point?" I ask but she had already fallen asleep. I sigh as I lie down resting my head on the soft warm fur that covered her stomach. I close my eyes satisfied that if Mizuki ever did leave I would always know where to find her._

_~End of Flashback~_

Three hours has passed and Mizuki still hasn't showed up. I told her today was the day she was supposed to come back. Frustrated I call Shigure to ask if she was still over there.

"No, Mizu-chans not here. She left yesterday to go to her house, but never came back. But don't worry I'm sure she's fine." He tells me and I hang up. She better be here tomorrow, I think to myself as I sit down bored without her here to keep me company.


End file.
